


Беременный

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Миди от R до NC-17 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Альдар обращается в ивент-агентство для организации встречи из родома. А там... альфа случился (так думает альфа).





	Беременный

Однажды майским утром в ивент-агентстве зазвонил телефон, и секретарь — бойкий молоденький омежка — поспешил ответить:

— «Аматор-удо», рады принять ваш звонок, смею представиться — менеджер Луи, добрый день! – заученно оттарабанил он.

— Добрый! Зовите меня Альдар, — голос на другом конце был мягким и глубоким, но определить пол говорящего было невозможно. — Я хотел бы заказать услугу «Встреча из роддома». Подскажите, что в нее входит.

— Да-да! «Встреча из роддома» включает авто из нашего автопарка, букет для роженика, транспарант с поздравлениями — дизайн и подпись выбираете самостоятельно, воздушные шары, а также при желании мы можем рассыпать лепестки роз и устроить фотосессию. Кроме того, у вас есть возможность разработать с нашей командой индивидуальный сценарий, на стоимость услуги это не влияет. Когда планируются роды вашего омеги?

На том конце немного помолчали.

— Я точно еще не знаю, но доктор прогнозирует роды ориентировочно на четырнадцатое. Могу ли я сделать бронь заранее? Не уверен, что перед тем, как ложиться в перинатальный центр, я смогу сосредоточиться. 

Луи ахнул, а после заговорил:

— Да, мы делаем бронь с момента обращения до даты выписки. Простите, а вы сами делаете заказ для себя? А как же ваш супруг, родственники?

— У меня никого нет, отца у ребенка тоже нет, — голос Альдара даже не дрогнул, а вот Луи замялся. Теперь он ощущал себя кошмарно беспардонным.

— Прошу прощения, Альдар, приглашаю вас к нам в офис для ознакомления с проспектами и определения сценария. Также вы можете воспользоваться функцией интерактивного путешествия и определить детали заказа в онлайн-режиме.

— Да, спасибо! Я бы пришел в офис, ну, скажем, завтра в три.

Луи быстро проверил наличие свободного менеджера и с удовольствием обнаружил окно лично у себя.

— Прошу, господин Альдар. Завтра я приму вас в три.

***

Альдар прибыл в положенное время — ровно в три часа дня — и присел за столик к Луи.

— Добрый день, господин Альдар, — улыбнулся Луи.

— Добрый, господин Луи!

Альдар был одет очень дорого и со вкусом, а часы на руке были явно платиновыми. Усаживаясь, он поддерживал свой огромный живот, который казался комичным с учетом образа уверенного и самодостаточного хозяина жизни. Образ складывался из модной бородки, модельной прически, коротких ухоженных ногтей и идеальных бровей. Этот человек был прекрасен во всем, и Луи никак не мог понять, почему же он рожает один. Ему всегда казалось, что успешные омеги обязательно состоят с кем-то в браке. 

— Прошу, господин Альдар, давайте выберем авто.

Альдар кивнул и погрузился в изучение фото автомобилей, аксессуаров, декора и прочего. Через час выбор был сделан, а заказ Альдара — с резервом ориентировочно на семнадцатого мая — сформирован.

Когда Альдар покинул агентство, Луи схватил папку и, как требовали правила, направился к директору.

— Джейми, — проговорил Луи, входя в кабинет руководства после стука, — у меня новый клиент.

Джеймс – альфа и владелец ивент-агентства — приходился Луи родным старшим братом. Их родителей не стало очень рано, и Джеймс воспитывал Луи самостоятельно. Тогда в свои шестнадцать он сумел добиться через суд, чтобы его признали совершеннолетним и полностью дееспособным, и получил право опеки над младшим братом омегой Луи. Именно он настоял, чтобы в качестве специальности Луи выбрал пиар-менеджмент.

— Хорошо, Луи, давай папку, — Джеймс забрал дело Альдара и погрузился в изучение анкеты и пробников.

— Джейми, — Джеймс оторвался от бумаг и посмотрел на брата, — пожалуйста, выдели ему альфу-водителя погалантнее, он и так совершенно одинокий.

На лице Джеймса тут же отразилось удивление: он уже видел фото клиента, обязательно прилагаемое к делу.

— Представляешь, у него никого нет, ни альфы, ни родственников. Он один-одинешенек в этом мире. Никакой близкой души. Ему будет так грустно и обидно, если водитель проявит лишь сухую исполнительность. И еще он заказал расширенную фотосессию. Мне кажется, ему нужно что-то понежнее и помягче.

Джеймс в ответ широко улыбнулся. Искренняя вера брата в исключительность брака, супруга и детей умиляла.

— Хорошо, иди, Лу, работай, малыш.

Джеймс поставил свою подпись под заказом, в котором значилось, что клиент, увы, выбрал не милые и нежные тона, а приятную изумрудную гамму. И разместил папку по дате на соответствующую полочку. Но мысли об этом омеге Джеймса не оставили. 

Семнадцатого вечером Альдар ощутил тянущую боль внизу живота и вызвал скорую. Пока карета везла его в ближайший центр Буолша, он активировал коммуникатор и подтвердил в агентстве запрос на встречу после родов. К полуночи схватки стали частыми, к трем часам ночи началась родовая деятельность. Через два часа на свет появился малыш, согласно обследованию – альфа. Альдар был вне себя от счастья и ни на шаг от малыша не отходил, даже на процедурах. Про себя он улыбался и думал, что теперь уж точно никогда не будет одинок.

Через три дня, по правилам, Альдара выписали домой. У входа в родильное отделение его ждал высокий, хорошо одетый альфа с огромным букетом зобиллов – очень редких и дорогих цветов, выращиваемых только в угодьях на Южном полюсе.

Альфа подошел к замершему Альдару, подхватил его ладонь и поцеловал. Оторвавшись от его руки и вручив букет цветов, он тихо произнес:

— Вы очаровательны, господин Альдар, а ваш малыш просто чудесен.

Он повел носом, словно пытаясь по запаху определить пол ребенка, но, естественно, его затея провалилась. Сейчас малыш пах только молоком и папой-омегой.

Потом альфа снова принюхался, явно чувствуя, что Альдар не мечен. Того такая наглость разозлила.

— Господин… — начал было он и остановился, давая возможность представиться.

— Джеймс Драгонович. Просто Джеймс, — Джеймс лучезарно улыбнулся и открыл дверь автомобиля представительского класса.

Альдар, неловко придерживая сына, мягко улыбнулся и сел в авто.

— Благодарю! – тихо ответил он. — А фотосессия?..

— Как вы и оговаривали, фотограф встретит вас дома, и мы сделаем красивую фотосессию. Также прибудут стилист и визажист – это подарок от агентства.

Джеймс ринулся на водительское место и снова тепло улыбнулся:

— Выезжаем!

Всю дорогу до дома Альдар молча сидел на заднем сидении и о чем-то думал. Джеймс же без умолку болтал, рассказывая что-то явно смешное из своей жизни и жизни брата. Альдар даже не слушал его.

— Альдар, Альдар!.. – раздался окрик водителя, и Альдар резко вскинулся, не замечая фамильярного обращения.

— Да, — встрепенулся он. — Простите, вы что-то сказали?

— Я говорил, что мы уже приехали! – слова Джеймса сопровождались такой открытой и нежной улыбкой, что Альдар невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Малыш тихо посапывал на руках, и Альдар передал его Джеймсу, подоспевшему открыть перед ним дверь. После Альдар самостоятельно выбрался из автомобиля. Джеймс галантно поклонился и вернул ребенка.

Они находились в тихом, дорогом районе, где располагались только маленькие старинные усадебки с большими красивыми садами. Альдар подошел к калитке и набрал одной рукой код на панели. Створки сами отворились и впустили гостей. Они уже было собирались пройти в дом, как их остановил голос:

— Подождите минутку, господа, простите, опоздал! – их звал мужчина-бета с камерой и огромными сумками.

— Ах, наш оператор. Я пропущу, — и Джеймс поспешил впустить бету во двор.

Альдар плотнее прижал к себе сына. Потом глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул и вежливо улыбнулся. Джеймс, в свою очередь, так был им очарован, что совершенно ничего не замечал и был уверен: теперь необходимо добиться его внимания. Молочный аромат Альдара и его статусное спокойствие будили благоговейный восторг и желание обладать. Из общего букета ароматов также хорошо вычленялся личный аромат Альдара – запах чертополоха. Джеймс никак не мог им надышаться и невольно задумался о том, как Альдар пахнет, когда приходит его эструс.

— Заходите! Могу предложить чай или, если пожелаете, заказать обед, на территории поселка есть превосходный ресторан. А я хотел бы принять душ после больницы.

Оператор и Джеймс довольно покивали и отправились пить чай, а Альдар спокойно удалился наверх. В его спальне уже был оборудован небольшой детский уголок. Уложив малыша в кроватку, Альдар пошел в душ. Принимая ванные процедуры, он размышлял о навязчивом внимании Джеймса и думал, желает ли каких-либо отношений сейчас.

Объективно Альдар ничего не хотел – все его устраивало. Он был обеспечен, являлся соучредителем компании, занимающейся трастовым управлением месторождений ценных ресурсов. Альфу в отношениях он видел только приходящим, абсолютно не желая пускать на свою территорию чужака. Да что там, он даже ребенка завел от донора, хотя Виктор, его партнер по бизнесу, предлагал свое прямое участие в продолжении рода. Но Аль знал, что Виктор вот-вот выйдет замуж по договоренности за сына одного заказчика, и не собирался портить другу жизнь.

Выйдя из душа, Альдар быстро привел себя в порядок и, подхватив малыша на руки, отправился в гостиную к гостям.

Тех прибавилось: к Джеймсу и фотографу присоединились двое омег – стилист и визажист. Также изменилось и состояние кухни. Джеймс (он сам этим похвастался) заказал быструю доставку из ближайшего супермаркета и сейчас вовсю хозяйничал.

Несмотря на постоянную занятость Альдар умел и любил готовить. А потому посягновение на его обитель чужака немного раздражало. Альдар снова перевел дух и решил уложить ребенка в гостиной в специальное, заранее приобретенное кресло-кроватку. Малыш словно не замечал всех манипуляций папочки и продолжал спать.

— Извините, Джеймс, — строго проговорил Альдар. Он наконец вспомнил, что Джеймс — владелец того пафосного ивент-агентства, которое посоветовал будущий муж Виктора. – Возможно, стоит перейти к цели вашего визита? Фотосессии?

— Да, конечно, пройдемте в винную комнату!

Альдар удивился, так как точно помнил: милый менеджер Луи сделал отметку, что декорировать нужно именно гостиную. Он уже намеревался корректно выразить недовольство, но тут зашел в винную. Декор был строгим, четким и ненавязчивым, сохранял, согласно заказу, изумрудный цвет и позволял отразить красоту Альдара с должным эффектом. Никакой милоты и привычной омежьей нежности. Этот роженик не просто произвел на свет дитя, а реализовал лучший свой проект.

Альдар довольно кивнул и последовал к кожаному дивану, стоявшему ближе к панорамным французским окнам в мелкую бойницу. Покрытие из темной буйволиной кожи и сам Альдар в мятном джемпере отлично гармонировали. Омеги-стилисты споро сделали прическу и легкий строгий макияж и позволили фотографу проявить весь свой талант.

Через два часа ребенок проснулся и потребовал кормления, так что на этом решили закончить. Гости удалились, а Джеймс настойчиво всучил Альдару визитку со своими контактными данными.

Джеймсу определенно понравился Альдар. В нем не было жеманности и гипертрофированной мягкости, а еще он не был похож на убежденных сторонников «Киндер, Кирхе, Кухен». Но главное, он не выглядел, как хрустальная ваза, к которой не знаешь, как подойти. Хотя как подойти к Альдару тоже было непонятно. Обычно Джеймса напрягали хрупкость и омежья тонкость. Ему всегда казалось, что чуть сильнее нажмешь, и омега треснет. Альдар был не таким. Джеймс отчего-то был уверен, что ничто не может его сломать. И он возблагодарил небеса за то, что существуют среди омег и настоящие мужчины – крепкие и все же такие красивые и сексуальные, нежные и приятные в душе.

На прощание, прежде чем уйти, Джеймс сообщил, что хотел бы посетить ванную комнату и, получив согласие, отправился на ее поиски, даже не спросив, где она находится. Дверь в ванную нашлась сразу же. Ванная была отделана в восточном стиле и поражала качеством и роскошью. Огромная чаша в самом центре вызывала в воображении сексуальные картинки с хозяином дома в главной роли. Подойдя к умывальнику, Джеймс вымыл руки и ополоснул лицо. Хотелось выглядеть идеальным самцом, чтобы привлечь внимание такого омеги.

— Эй, брат, ты что-то слишком быстр, ты же еще даже не знаешь его. Куда тебя несет? – произнес Джеймс, но отражение в зеркале осталось безучастным, а эротические образы осели глубоко в сознании, чтобы впоследствии всплыть и жестоко мучить.

После Джеймс хотел было найти Альдара и пригласить на чашечку кофе, но внезапно раздался звонок. Джеймс только взглянул в сторону выхода, как рядом уже стремительно прошествовал Альдар.

— Я открою, — вальяжно проговорил он. Джеймс так и замер, буквально теряя дар речи от того великолепия, что всем своим существом воплощал Альдар. Тот открыл двери и, подписав что-то у курьера, принялся втягивать в дом огромную коробку.

— Альдар, что вы делаете? – вскрикнул Джеймс. — Дайте мне, вам нельзя таскать тяжести. Я сам отнесу.

Джеймс быстро сбежал по низкой лесенке к двери, затащил короб в дом и отнес его на кухню. Альдар все это время спокойно шел следом. Его взгляд, упиравшийся в спину Джеймсу, так и искрил насмешкой.

— Ну вот и все, можете разбирать покупки. Я могу помочь? – голос Джеймса дрожал то ли от напряжения, то ли от страха.

— Благодарю! Я полупрофессионально занимаюсь боксом уже много лет. Для меня этот вес не проблема. Сейчас разберу пакеты и примусь за готовку. Но вначале настрою радио-няню, — откуда-то из недр короба Альдар выудил механическое устройство.

— О, я мог бы помочь! Давайте готовить вместе! – все таким же подрагивающим голосом предложил Джеймс.

— Вы уже уходили, Джеймс, не смею вас задерживать. Огромная благодарность за помощь и услугу, оказанную на высшем уровне. Вас проводить? – ровно спросил Альдар.

Понимая, что, задерживаясь, он сам себе вредит, Джеймс попрощался и поспешил покинуть дом Альдара. Но выбросить его из головы он уже не смог.

Альдар тем временем, проводив навязчивого альфу, принялся настраивать радио-няню. Потом еще раз проверил малыша, накормил и, когда ребенок уснул, отправился на кухню – готовить.

— Чудно! – обратился Альдар к радио-няне и с большим энтузиазмом накинулся на заказанные продукты. — Что ж, у меня будет венецианский обед – прекрасное начало прекрасного вечера.

Альдар ощущал себя очень спокойно и хорошо. Готовка его всегда вдохновляла.

Джеймс, в свою очередь, приехал домой и теперь наблюдал, как Луи возится на кухне. Но на месте готовящего брата он представлял только Альдара. Его посетила мысль, которая раньше никогда не смогла бы зародиться в его сознании: он хотел бы замуж, хотел бы создать семью. Он хотел, чтобы его омега вот так же хлопотал на кухне, стряпая ужин. Чтобы его омега подключал радио-няню и следил за малышом из другой комнаты, за их общим малышом. Хотел бы, чтобы омега рассказывал ему о своих успехах в бизнесе, и он ощущал бы за своего мужчину, своего омегу, гордость. Да, именно так, не мальчика – мужчину. Джеймс встретился взглядом с Луи, и тот нежно улыбнулся. И Джеймс понял: он хочет всего этого не с кем-то, а с Альдаром.

— Ужин готов, Джейми, присаживайся!

Джеймс кивнул, резко встал и ушел в кабинет. Там он хранил копии дел текущих проектов. Среди этих проектов осталась папка с заказом Альдара. Повинуясь какому-то нездоровому инстинкту, он нашел номер коммуникатора Альдара и написал ему сообщение.

***

Альдар закончил готовить ужин, сервировал стол, вновь посмотрел на экран радио-няни, проверяя состояние ребенка, и принялся за еду. Не прошло и получаса, как чип оповестил о входящем сообщении: «Добрый вечер, Альдар! Просто хотел пожелать Вам хорошего вечера!» Альдар смотрел на это и не знал, как лучше поступить.

— «Добрый вечер! Благодарю, и Вам!» — ответил он и заварил чай. Вечер обещал быть тихим и спокойным.

— «А Вы уже придумали имя сыну?»

— «Да!»

Альдар пил чай и размышлял о дальнейшей жизни с малышом, о планах на будущее, о грядущем визите в гости к Виктору и его омеге, которому тот уже сделал предложение.

Не выдержав долго без сына, он поднялся наверх и аккуратно снес люльку вместе с малышом. Маленький альфочка сучил ручками и ножками. Он смотрел на папочку мутными глазками и, казалось, был абсолютно счастлив.

Альдар уже планировал созвониться с Виктором, как пришло новое сообщение:

— «Прошу прощения, не буду Вам мешать, похоже, я превысил допустимый лимит Вашей вежливости!» — гласило послание от Джеймса, и Альдар облегченно улыбнулся. Судя по всему, больше никто не будет его беспокоить.

— Привет, Виктор! – тихо проговорил Альдар, принимая входящий вызов от друга. Над рукой всплыла голограмма. Маленький альфочка завозился и захныкал – снова хотел есть. Совершенно не стесняясь, Альдар взял сына на руки и принялся кормить, частично обнажив грудь.

— Привет, Аль, хо-хо, маленькая эротика? Как у тебя дела, дорогой? Как вернулся? Услуга доставки омег из роддома помогла? Прости, что не смог встретить. Из-за этого чертового вулкана перелеты так и не возобновились. Кажется, я заложник Южного полюса на неопределенное время.

— Я продолжаю утверждать, что если бы ты реально хотел, то вернулся бы по морю. Ожидая открытия рейсов уже почти месяц, ты теряешь только больше времени.

Виктор в ответ раскатисто засмеялся:

— Туше! Мы с Марси отлично проводим время. На удивление чудный оказался омежка.

— Мне чудится в твоем голосе ирония.

— Так и есть! Он отличный парень, просто глуповат.

— Или достаточно умен, чтобы тебе, олуху, это не показывать.

Виктор снова бархатисто рассмеялся, но потом посмотрел серьезно:

— Эй, Ал, что не так? Что случилось? Ты зол и раздражен, хотя обычно от тебя эмоций не дождешься.

— Да все это чертово ивент-агентство. Услуги они оказали отлично… за мои деньги, вот только забирать меня из роддома приехал сам хозяин — похоже, на своем авто — и был слишком уж навязчивым. Я бы предпочел обойтись без такого удушающего внимания.

— Ал, милый, этот альфа интересуется тобой, несмотря на все твои особенности. Почему ты упускаешь шанс обзавестись любовником?

Альдар оторвал малыша от груди, уложил его в люльку и ответил, заправляясь:

— Я знаю такой типаж альф. Им требуется, чтобы сразу и навсегда, чтобы омежка был при них, рожал и был всячески мил. Мне это все не нужно! На отношения ради секса он нормально не отреагирует.

Виктор лишь покачал головой.

***

Джеймс лежал в постели, мучаясь от невозможности реализовать свои фантазии. В то же время он ощущал небывалый прилив счастья и радости, а еще глубокой теплоты. Это давало особенную наполненность, хотя идентифицировать ее не получалось. И, с одной стороны, причиной бессонницы был инстинктивный порыв забрать Альдара, спрятать, защищать, а с другой — дикое, жгучее желание. Еще тогда, уходя из дома Альдара, он упорно заставлял себя не думать о том, что Альдар кормит ребенка и обнажает грудь, расстегивая мягкую, удобную, рубаху, а его соски торчат острыми пиками, и с них капает белесая жидкость.

Сейчас, ночью, эти запретные фантазии вернулись с новой силой. И вот уже Джеймс представлял, какой же Альдар в течку, как он крутится на простынях, истекая потом и смазкой, как он стонет, хрипит и комкает руками простыни, как он выгибается в пояснице и кого-то зовет. Хотелось бы, чтобы самого Джеймса, но он не тешил себя надеждой. Глухо рыкнув, Джеймс встал и вышел из спальни, направляясь на кухню. Верилось, что горячий кофе успокоит, потому что он уже был близок к тому, чтобы ехать к Альдару и наброситься на него, несмотря на то, что тот только родил.

Джеймс заварил чашку кофе и тихо сел за стол, спиной к арке, ведущей на кухню. Сзади послышался шорох. Джеймс обернулся – его вечно сидящий на диетах брат крался к холодильнику.

— За твои преступления против талии и попки тебя покарают боги моды и красоты, презренный Луи, — тихо и грозно проговорил Джеймс, внутренне трясясь от смеха.

Луи дернулся и резко обернулся:

— Черт, Джеймс! Нельзя же так пугать. Я чуть богу душу не отдал.

Джеймс лишь засмеялся. Дикое возбуждение мигом пропало. Допив кофе, он ушел спать, оставив недовольного Луи на кухне.

***

Альдар за ночь просыпался несколько раз, кормил малыша, снова укладывал его в кроватку и, на удивление, утром встал совершенно выспавшимся. Таким отдохнувшим, каким не был никогда, даже в те периоды, когда график не был очень и очень плотным. Он бодренько сновал по кухне, делая утреннюю уборку, которой всегда предпочитал заниматься самостоятельно, так как нежно любил свой дом, и наблюдал за готовящимся завтраком.

Несколько раз его мысли отчего-то возвращались к вчерашнему альфе. Сейчас ужасно хотелось с кем-нибудь посоветоваться, но доверяться Виктору в этом вопросе он был не совсем готов. Тут Альдар подумал, что самый удобный человек для советов – это сын. Альдар, хихикая, снял завтрак с плиты и собрался уже было идти «советоваться» с сыном, как в дверь позвонили. Он удивленно вскинул брови: в гости, кроме секретаря и Виктора, никто зайти не мог, но первый ушел в декрет одновременно с Альдаром, а второго даже не было в стране. Альдар резко открыл дверь и побежал к калитке (хотелось скорее вернуться к сыну), но там стоял Джеймс. В руках он держал огромный крафт-пакет с продуктами. 

— Доброе утро, Альдар. Я тут подумал, вы только родили, вам совершенно точно нельзя бегать за покупками и оставлять сына одного. Потому я здесь с этим пакетом вкусностей, — и Джеймс лучезарно улыбнулся.

Альдар пропустил его, думая, что явно подпортил себе карму, раз не получается избавиться от этого навязчивого альфы. Стоило срочно переговорить с ним.

Джеймс, видя напряженное, грубоватое выражение лица Альдара, старался убедить себя, что здесь и сейчас он пришел не ради возможных отношений, не потому, что захотел получить этого человека в свой дом и постель, а потому, что он джентльмен и не может бросить одинокого омегу в беде. «Омега в беде», вот как он хочет показать свое отношение… глупец. Джеймс понимал, что Альдар такого не оценит, но ничего не мог поделать.

— Альдар, поймите меня правильно. Как альфа я должен вам помочь, так как сейчас вам сложно, — Альдар в ответ иронично приподнял бровь. — Давайте станем друзьями.

И Джеймс протянул руку. В принципе, Альдар должен был отказать, он хотел, но… что-то его остановило, и он пожал чужую ладонь.

— Хорошо, давайте будем друзьями! – он кивнул, взял пакет и умчался к ребенку.

***

Луи ходил по офису, нахохлившись, как птичка. О да! Он был зол, потому что брат взял отпуск, впервые повесил на него компанию и уже неделю пропадал у того омеги. Хорошо хоть домой приходил ночевать. И было не похоже, чтобы у него там что-то складывалось. Это поражало и очень смущало. Луи искренне верил, что если альфа стал захаживать к омеге, то дело должно идти к свадьбе, однако… Ну, не могли они там только беседы беседовать, и если так, то почему официально не объявляют об отношениях, не говорят о будущей свадьбе, детях. Луи снова недовольно поцокал языком и отправился за директорский стол.

Быть руководителем компании ему нравилось. И получалось хорошо, свое дело он знал и любил, но… Этим «но», мешавшим ему жить, был Гарибальд Форвард – лучший друг брата и его же заместитель. Гарибальд был красивым, утонченным бетой, ярким и статным. Он неоднократно оказывал Луи знаки внимания и так же неоднократно подумывал о том, чтобы расчленить этого зазнайку.

— Гарибальд, зайди ко мне! – скомандовал Луи в телефон и заулыбался про себя.

— Что тебе нужно, Лу! – рыкнул Гарибальд.

— Нет-нет! Мистер Форвард, не «Лу», обращайтесь ко мне, будьте добры, мистер Луис Драганович! Не забывайте о субординации.

Гарибальд заскрежетал зубами.

Луи положил трубку и довольно развалился в кресле. Он просто обожал изводить Гари. Ему безумно нравилось, когда Гари ходил бешенный, и в его глазах горел огонь похлеще, чем у альфы. 

Дверь резко открылась, и вошел Гари. Его походка была твердой и стремительной.

— Мистер Гарибальд, а где отчеты по всем текущим проектам? Почему вы их не взяли с собой? С ними что-то не так? Они не готовы? – притворно ужаснулся Луи.

— Вы не запрашивали, сэр! – прорычал Гари.

— Ох, мистер Гарибальд, все-то вам нужно вкладывать да разжевывать. Прямо как школьнику. Если я тебя зову, значит это для работы.

Гарибальд с трудом сдержался и отрывисто проговорил:

— Я умею работать, взбалмошный ты омега. Если не оставишь меня в покое и не займешься делами – изнасилую, а потом силой возьму замуж. Еще и поведу в церковь… м-м-м… пожалуй, репотрианцев, чтобы наш брак благословили, — и Гари оскалился: улыбка Луи разом померкла. Гари знал, что моралист Луи непременно придет в ужас – столько триггеров сошлось воедино, но… увы:

— Кошмар! Как страшно! Я весь дрожу… от предвкушения.

Тут уже сам Гари утратил лихой настрой. Луи рассмеялся. Гарибальд развернулся и, хлопнув дверью, выбежал из кабинета. Луи остался блаженно улыбаться. Угрозы Гари его отчего-то совсем не тронули. И опять ему удалось вывести Гарибальда из себя.

Джеймс, совершенно забыв о своем обещании, упорно стремился завоевать Альдара. Предлагал свои услуги, чтобы возиться с ребенком, напрашивался на совместные прогулки и даже походы за покупками – Альдар стал выносить ребенка на улицу. Одевался он теперь как на званые ужины у Консулов, при этом еще и старался галантно соблазнять.

И, казалось бы, хоть Альдар перестал отказывать в общении и был мил, Джеймс ощущал, что его к себе не подпускают. В глубине души, однако, Альдар был очень рад помощи. Как-то одномоментно Джеймс стал близким другом и хотя не смог по близости сравняться с Виктором, последний сейчас особого внимания жизни Альдара не уделял, потому что был занят собственными делами. 

Прошло две недели, и Джеймс был вынужден выйти на работу. Он с вечера предупредил Альдара, и тот заверил, что все отлично и он справится сам. Джеймс ехал в офис, представляя, что мог бы жить с этим омегой одной семьей, воспитывать его сына как своего и создать еще парочку общих детишек. Луи умчался на работу спозаранку, чем Джеймса удивил. Впрочем, такой прыти брата он был даже рад. 

В душе пели райские птички. Потом Джеймс открыл двери кабинета и… замер. Его взору открылась пугающая картина – за его столом сидел Гарибальд и нервно постукивал пальцами по столешнице. Его глаза были налиты кровью.

— Нагулялся, кобель? – прорычал Гари, и у Джеймса упала челюсть: он впервые видел друга настолько злым.

— Не понял?

— Что ты не понял? Ты свалил к своему любовничку на две недели и оставил вместо себя это чудовище, — орал Гари, — он мне затрахал…

— О, так у тебя все хорошо с личной жизнью. Надеюсь, тебе понравилось? Луи страстный парень, — подмигнул Джеймс.

— Мозг! — завопил на весь кабинет Гари. — Он затрахал мой мозг!

Лу, сидевший в колл-центре и, как и все сотрудники, слышавший вопли зама, довольно захихикал. И снова он достал Гарибальда. Все сотрудники агентства, зная его тягу к измывательствам над Гари, уже делали ставки.

— Гари, давай ты возьмешь пять дней выходных, отдохнешь дома, и Лу до тебя там не доберется.

Гари пару минут помолчал, но согласился. Джеймс лишь хмыкнул про себя. В этот раз он Лу во время эструса удерживать не будет, даже сам сопроводит к нему Гари, и будь что будет. Пора и его другу осознать, что такое течный Луи. Какие кары небесные грозят тому неудачнику, что окажется рядом. Гари поднялся из-за стола, прошел к бару и достал пузатый бутыль с виски и стакан.

— Ладно! И с тебя дополнительные отступные, — и Гари отхлебнул виски.

— Да-да, выплачу!

Гари сдержанно кивнул и отправился в свой кабинет. Джеймс выглянул и проследил за другом: тот зашел к себе, как всегда, оставив двери приоткрытыми, а Луи тут же поднялся с места и двинулся за ним.

Джеймс замер в дверях в ожидании концерта, но ни единого звука не последовало, а после из кабинета вышел совершенно спокойный Лу и потопал к своему рабочему месту.

Джеймс, может, и хотел бы дальше следить за чужой личной жизнью, вот только дел накопилось много. Из рабочей запары его вырвал звонок коммуникатора. Джеймс, не глядя, воспроизвел голографический образ звонившего и тут же выронил документы:

— Джеймс, прошу прощения, я не отвлекаю? — Альдар сидел на диване у себя в гостиной и покачивал младенца.

Джеймс внимательно посмотрел него и откинулся в кресле, улыбаясь.

— Альдар, доброе утро! Нет, все в порядке. Я могу работать и разговаривать с тобой, — Джеймс глядел с таким восторгом, что Альдар, прижимавший к себе сына, невольно покраснел.

— На самом деле, я не поболтать. Сыну уже две недели, и, когда ему исполнится месяц, я хотел бы отметить его рождение. Соответственно, было бы прекрасно, если бы твое агентство организовало праздник.

— Ты хочешь услуги сотрудников агентства или просишь, чтобы я курировал твой праздник лично?

Объективно Альдару было все равно, но отчего-то внутренний голос твердил, что нужно подтверждать предположение. Он так и сделал:

— Последнее! Вечеринка должна быть простой. Я приглашу близкого друга и коллег. Также пару партнеров по бизнесу. Ты приглашен. Луи тоже.

Упоминание близкого друга болезненно царапнуло Джеймса, и, словно бы в отместку, он произнес:

— Можно мне взять спутника? — он спросил это спокойно, расслабленно, даже небрежно. 

Сам того от себя не ожидая, Альдар напрягся и вытянулся по струнке.

— М-да… безусловно, полагаю, нет ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы приходить на детский праздник парами. Приходи с парой.

— О, тебе понравится мой спутник. Вот увидишь! – Джейми довольно потянулся, видя в глазах Альдара легкую искру ревности, и стал лихорадочно придумывать, кого бы взять. Пожалуй, фотографа. Он отличился на выписке Альдара.

Альдар поблагодарил и закончил вызов.

А уже вечером к Альдару вновь заявился Джеймс, вот только на сей раз с Луи. Последний как-то недовольно на него поглядывал. Судя по аромату, у него вот-вот должен был начаться эструс.

— Добрый вечер! Луи, приятно вас снова видеть. Вы лучший сотрудник агентства? – Альдар отошел в сторону, пропуская гостей.

— Нет! Я всего лишь брат владельца агентства и тот несчастный, что вынужден терпеть его вот уже двадцать два года.

Альдар в ответ лишь удивленно повел бровью.

Джеймс не стал дожидаться, пока они договорят, и, уже довольно свободно ощущая себя в доме, прошел в гостиную, взял на руки ребенка и принялся с ним играть. Альвар не обратил внимания на его поступок. И только Луи подметил, _как_ они себя ведут, и решил выяснить у брата, когда же планируется свадьба. 

Вечер прошел весьма плодотворно. Они обсудили все пожелания Альдара и разработали приблизительный сценарий праздника. Джеймс и Альдар при этом были на одной волне, их предложения и видение были если не идентичны, то очень близки.

Подготовка к мероприятию пошла полным ходом. Луи целиком и полностью погрузился в работу, считая, что если сейчас хорошо организует праздник для омеги брата, это поможет Джеймсу поскорее выйти замуж и завести совместных детей.

Луи был так занят, что отвлекся от своего любимого занятия – преследования Гарибальда. Вот только тот, подметив это, решил воспользоваться случаем и отомстить. Вызвав Луи к себе на следующий день, Гарибальд поручил ему выполнить еще два очень крупных проекта, один из которых был свадьбой видного чиновника. Луи бегал, как белка в колесе, встречаясь с подрядчиками и подбирая с заказчиками элементы, и в итоге уделял проекту Альдара совсем мало внимания. Радовало только то, что Джеймс отлично страховал, взвалив большую часть работы на себя.

— Фух, Джеймс, я сейчас умру, — простонал Луи, ввалившись в кабинет брата в конце недели. — Ты только представь, Гарибальд дал мне еще два проекта, и я занимаюсь ими в одиночку.

— Зачем в одиночку? У нас огромный штат, бери помощников из всех отделов.

— Не могу, — снова простонал Луи, — Гарибальд не дает. Говорит, нельзя.

Джеймс нахмурился и вызвал заместителя.

— Иди, Луи, я дам тебе помощников, ты не должен завалить проекты.

Через минуту в кабинете Джеймса уже сидел усмехающийся Гарибальд.

— Гарибальд, чего ты добиваешься? – вызверился Джеймс. – Если мы потеряем хоть один из проектов, клиенты уйдут и не вернутся.

— О, ты не веришь в своего брата? – ухмыльнулся Гарибальд. – Не переживай, все подрядчики предупреждены, а донорские бригады направлены.

— Зачем нам донорские бригады? Объясни! Для чего лишние траты?

— Прости, брат, ты был в своем романтическом мирке… — и Гарибальд выразительно подвигал бровями, — а тем временем нам предложили заняться свадьбой главы фискального маршальства и его омеги. На самом деле, это не свадебное торжество, а только годовщина, но пятидесятая. И они хотели бы отметить очень пышно, в золоте. Задействованы все наши люди. Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу доверить этот проект подрядчикам. Информация уйдет на сторону, и контракт попробуют перебить, а мы можем очень хорошо на этом заработать. Поэтому только свои. Луи в курсе, не знаю, сказал ли он тебе. Всем исполнителям по другим проектам наймем доноров. Собственно, я к тебе с этим вопросом в том числе.

Гарибальд потряс толстой папкой перед глазами Джеймса, и тот кивнул.

***

Праздник Альдара был подготовлен точно в срок. И именно в этот момент у Луи начался эструс. Джеймс решил воспользоваться случаем и схитрил.

— Джеймс, ты что-то хотел? Я планировал сегодня отдохнуть, — ответил на звонок Гарибальд.

— Пожалуйста, загляни ко мне домой. Я забыл кое-какие документы, — Джеймс расхаживал среди гостей Альдара, приглядывая за исполнителями и подрядчиками и проверяя состояние объектов.

— Значит, вот как ты отдыхаешь? – хохотнул Гарибальд. — А как же день рождения ребенка? Хорошо! Что и где искать?

— У меня на кухне на столешнице осталась папка. Охранная система тебя пропустит. Жду, очень выручишь, спасибо.

Гарибальд, ничего не подозревая, переоделся и выехал в дом друга.

***

Луи с самого утра чувствовал себя нехорошо. К середине дня подскочила температура, и догадки подтвердились – начался эструс. Отчаяние зашкаливало: теперь он не побывает на празднике, специально организованном для Альдара, и не сможет мягко подтолкнуть брата сделать предложение. Впрочем, Луи понимал, что попасть на праздник уже невозможно.

Он позвонил Джеймсу. Тот ответил очень быстро, выслушал жалобы и подтвердил, что помощь не нужна. После Луи отправился спать.

Проснулся он через несколько часов от того, что кто-то открыл дверь квартиры. Луи поднялся с постели и отправился в гостиную, удивляясь, что брат воспользовался ключом, а не чипом. Через минуту вошел Гарибальд. Он повел носом и удивленно посмотрел на Луи, чей аромат был чарующим и завлекательным.

— Гари, — выдохнул Луи, и тот двинулся в его сторону на запах. — Гари, нет, нельзя, ты бета, а я омега. Это неправильно, это аморально. Допускается брак только между альфой и омегой и двумя бетами.

Он продолжал лепетать заученные фразы, но Гарибальд его не слушал: он смотрел на красивые губы Луи, вдыхал его аромат и думал о том, как от него устал… устал быть вдали от него.

— Боже, Гари! – выдохнул Луи.

***

Джеймс посмотрел на часы и довольно покивал самому себе – ни Гарибальд, ни Луи не звонили, а значит, все получилось, и Луи теперь займется своей жизнью, а его оставит в покое.

Альдар провожал гостей, а Джеймс тем временем рассчитывался с подрядчиками и распускал команду.

— Джеймс, — жарко прошептали ему на ухо, когда он на прощание помахал рукой помощнику кондитера и выпроводил его через черный ход, — предлагаю выпить по чашке чая и ложиться спать. Не уходи сегодня.

У Джеймса перехватило дыхание.

— Да! Давай! – так же шепотом ответил он.

Чай был разлит по чашкам, и вот уже сорок минут они медленно пили его и заодно тянули друг другу нервы. Ребенок был выкупан, уложен и давно спал, и теперь Альдар томно взирал на Джеймса потемневшими глазами. Никогда еще Джеймс не видел такого черного, голодного взгляда. Ни один омега не смотрел на него с такой жаждой — все чаще на него глазели с восторженной наивностью. Этот омега не был ребенком. Это был взгляд взрослого, разумного омеги, знающего и жаждущего.

Джеймс поднялся с места и сделал шаг вперед, будто срывая все ограничения. Альдар вихрем сорвался со стула и кинулся в его объятия. Жаркие поцелуи, граничащие с болью, обжигающие прикосновения языка к коже, сводящий с ума электрический ток прикосновений. Эта была неприкрытая страсть, никакой нежности.

Утром Джеймс проснулся в прекрасном настроении. Альдара в постели уже не было, а вот малыш лежал в кроватке, сучил ножками и недовольно кряхтел. Джеймс встал, погладил малыша по головке и умчался в душ, чтобы уже через десять минут вернуться к люльке. Все это было таким естественным.

Взяв ребенка на руки и захватив переносную кроватку-люльку, Джеймс пошел на кухню к Альдару. Тот готовил завтрак и довольно напевал. И он был так красив, что Джеймс не мог налюбоваться.

— Доброе утро, — довольно проговорил Джеймс, и Альдар обернулся. Потом вальяжно подошел, обнял и легко поцеловал. Малыш был по-прежнему между ними.

— Доброе утро!

— Альдар, мы должны определиться. Я хотел бы, чтобы мы были вместе, — Альдар в ответ кивнул. – И я хотел бы, чтобы мы вместе жили – ты, я и малыш.

Альдар разложил завтрак по тарелкам, уложил сына в люльку и поставил ее на широкий диван, потом присел рядом с Джеймсом. Тот с удовольствием завтракал и ожидал ответа.

— Джеймс, эта ночь была отличной. И мне нравится наше общение, ты очень привлекательный альфа. Я хотел бы попытаться построить отношения, но не хочу съезжаться.

— Ты еще не готов, я понимаю, — покивал Джеймс, пока еще плохо представляя, как им сосуществовать.

— Нет, не понимаешь! Джеймс, для меня не рано, и я не «не готов». Я просто не хочу жить вместе с кем-то, кроме сына. Я хочу проводить с тобой вечера и ночи, все выходные быть вместе, но наши дома будут раздельными. Каждый всю неделю живет у себя, а выходные проводим вместе.

Джеймс хотел было согласиться, эта идея была созвучна его собственным мыслям, а потом он вспомнил родителей. Они всегда казались эталоном любви. О-папочка был очень тихим, домашним, не работал и старался сделать жизнь их семьи красочной и счастливой. Но главное, родители никогда не расставались больше чем на несколько рабочих часов. Они были единым целым, словно птички-неразлучники или сиамские близнецы.

— Давай попробуем! Обещаю, жить со мной тебе понравится.

Альдар не питал на это надежд, но желание увериться в своей правоте, а также в том, что его личные переживания в случае с этим конкретным альфой не переменятся, пересилило, и он согласился.

— Ладно, но на моих условиях, — сказал он, и Джеймс напрягся. — Жить мы будем в моем доме.

Джеймс предпочитал свою обитель, но неважно, в каком доме они будут жить, главное, чтобы это не изменило его образ жизни.

— Хорошо, я согласен. Поставим испытательным сроком месяц, а после обсудим ситуацию и будем двигаться дальше.

***

Весь день они провели вместе: наслаждались обществом друг друга и занимались крохотным альфочкой, даже купались в пруду за домом. Еще они обсуждали работу и коллег, и речь зашла о Луи.

— Что не так с Луи? – уточнил Альдар. — Почему он такой… шаблонизированный? Странно, что столь юный омега такой нетерпимый.

— Луи воспитывал о-папа в полном смысле этого слова. Он не только его растил, но и насаждал ему все свои предубеждения. Понимаешь, наши родители… они были очень ортодоксальными, скажем так. Отец был убежденным сторонником теории «Kinder, Kirche, Kuchen!». Наш а-отец один работал, один обеспечивал семью и один же решал, как выглядеть о-папе, куда ходить и что делать, с кем общаться и дружить. При этом он не был жесток, нетерпим, но суть в том, что о-папа мыслил так же. Они оба были из небольшого религиозного поселения, сбежали в Америку с Островов. Они свято верили, что омегам суждено быть лишь с альфами, альфам с омегами, а беты и вовсе остаются в сторонке, словно не живые люди. Мы никогда с ними не спорили. Я всегда был себе на уме, а Луи… он искренне верил во все это. Другого он не знал. Друзья и знакомые семьи были все сплошь такими же, поэтому он воспринимал это как должное. А потом, когда Луи исполнилось двенадцать — мне тогда было двадцать два, — родителей не стало. Все эти такие правильные и убежденные друзья и знакомые куда-то разом исчезли. Другой родни у нас не было. Не знаю, может, на Островах и была, но не здесь. Я взял на себя ответственность за Луи, оформил полную опеку и занялся делами. Учебу я уже почти закончил, поэтому с проблемами удалось быстро справиться. Я, знаешь ли, не стал, как наши однокашники, устраиваться работать на кого-то. Мы с Гарибальдом, моим другом, открыли это агентство. Я вложил в него все наследство, а он взял крупную ссуду в банке.

Альдар ничего не ответил на это признание, только положил сына в люльку и обнял Джеймса, крепко прижал его к себе и уложил его голову себе на грудь. Пусть этот совершенно неомежий жест не был свойственен нуждающимся в защите существам, Джеймсу, погрузившемуся в тяжелые воспоминания, сейчас требовалась именно такая отцовская забота.

Джеймс, лежа на груди Альдара, невольно вдыхал пьянящий аромат кормящего папы. Казалось бы, Альдар родил от другого альфы и не должен был пока вызывать влечение, но… вызывал. Сумасшедшее пьянящее влечение. Джеймс почти физически ощущал сладость омежьего молока и осознавал, что хочет быть на месте маленького Нильса (это имя они трогательно выбирали вдвоем по сказкам, а потом Джеймс сам, вместо занятого Альдара, ездил в совет регистрировать заявку). Плотно закрыв глаза, он тяжело дышал и представлял, как будет касаться губами и языком сосков.

— Джеймс, — севшим голосом проговорил Альдар, — пошли в спальню… скорее.

Оторвавшись, Джеймс повел носом и на фоне сильного сладкого запаха молока и мягкого собственного аромата Альдара ощутил горьковатую нотку возбуждения. Альдар тоже не должен был возбуждаться от другого самца, не отца своего ребенка. Джеймс подхватил на руки Нильса и поспешил за своим омегой.

Вечером того же дня Джеймс заехал домой. В квартире было тихо, и он не стал выяснять, где брат. В конце концов, тот был разумным мальчиком, с ним бы ничего не случилось. Джеймс заскочил к себе в комнату, собрал все нужные вещи на месяц, вынес сумки и погрузил их в такси, а после уехал.

На работе на следующий день он узнал, что Луи взял неделю отпуска по здоровью (оно и понятно), а вот Гарибальд разболелся. Джеймс искренне надеялся, что причиной его болезни была попка Луи, но все же позвонил другу.

Гарибальд ответил на звонок не сразу, говорил глухим, хриплым, срывающимся голосом, отчего Джеймс искренне поверил в его простуду. Потом он набрал брата и обнаружил, что Луи заплаканный, уставший и недовольный. Впрочем, никакой туманной поволоки не было, поэтому Джеймс решил не разбираться, искренне пожалев, что с Гарибальдом не срослось.

Неделя пронеслась быстро. Джеймс много работал, но всегда вовремя возвращался домой к Альдару. И пусть вместе им было прекрасно и хорошо, личного пространства не хватало сильно. Все чаще Джеймс ловил себя на мысли, что его раздражает невозможность отстраниться, уединиться, хоть немного побыть отшельником. С братом это удавалось всегда, так как Луи, при всем его желании поучать окружающих, в его жизнь не лез и никогда не навязывался.

Но как только Джеймс готовился признать правоту Альдара и предложить все-таки разъехаться, его захватывало удовольствие и бесконечный восторг — от совместных пробуждений и ощущения приятной тяжести на своей груди от головы Альдара, от запаха Альдара. Джеймс внутренне метался. Он и хотел всегда быть рядом, и не хотел. Впервые он не знал, как быть и какое решение принять.

А тем временем и Луи, и Гарибальд продлили срок больничного еще на неделю. Это уже насторожило Джеймса. И под конец второй недели он уговорил Альдара вместе съездить и проверить брата.

Луи нашелся дома один, какой-то болезненный и несчастный. Он объяснил, что простыл, и выставил обоих, сказав, что иначе заразит молодого отца и малыша. Так «семейная пара» отбыла домой.

Дни и недели потянулись дальше. Гарибальд и Луи вышли на работу, вот только целиком и полностью изменились. Луи стал спокойнее и сдержаннее, а внутри него зародилась какая-то странная тоска. А вот Гарибальд, наоборот, словно утратил свою присущую бетам невозмутимость. Он злился на всех и вся и даже уволил практически ни за что двух молодых стажеров. Возможно, Джеймс разобрался бы, но собственная усталость и накопившееся раздражение помешали это сделать.

В тот вечер он вернулся к Альдару позже, чем обычно. Альдар встретил его на пороге и был как-то особенно напряжен. Все его состояние говорило о крайнем недовольстве и агрессии. Джеймс отчего-то решил, что причиной всему он сам и его пребывание в доме.

— Альдар, я все понимаю и догадываюсь, что мешаю и напрягаю. Пожалуй, ты был прав, я тебе совершенно тут не нужен и жить нам вместе не стоит, — произнеся это, Джеймс вдруг осознал, насколько гадко прозвучали его слова. Он словно винил во всем Альдара, снимал с себя ответственность. Он уже хотел было извиниться, но его перебили:

— Что? Ты собрался уходить? Сейчас? Бросишь вот так? – злобно прошипел Альдар. – Хорошо! Иди! Можешь не звонить мне!

Джеймс оторопел. Он совсем не ожидал такой злости, хотя настрой Альдара видел. Он попытался объясниться и заодно выяснить, почему Альдар так агрессивен, но тут к дому подлетела карета скорой помощи. 

— Что-то с Нильсом? – прошептал Джеймс, а Альдар качнул головой, побледнел и упал в его объятия. Джеймс в ответ крепко сжал его и после только наблюдал, как врачи осматривают малыша и настаивают на госпитализации. У Альдара сил не осталось, и он только кивал; всем распоряжался Джеймс.

За считанные минуты они оказались в больнице и стали ждать вердикта от врачей. Именно в этот момент Джеймсу позвонил брат. Совершенно не переживая о том, что может увидеть Луи, Джеймс просто смахнул общую голограмму, и фигурка брата всплыла над поверхностью руки.

— Джеймс, я хотел с тобой поговорить! – проговорил Луи и стал лихорадочно озираться, пытаясь понять, где находится брат. — Ты где?

— В больнице. Нильсу стало плохо, температура поднялась. Его забрали. Мы с Альдаром ждем.

— А! – многозначительно произнес Луи и отключился.

Вскоре в больницу примчался и сам Луи, и Гарибальд следом за ним. Они громко и эмоционально переругивались, вызывая у Альдара и Джеймса истеричное хихиканье.

— Луи, тише! – одернул его Джеймс, и двое вновь прибывших резко обернулись.

— Что случилось? – спросил Луи. — Что с малышом? Как он?

Альдар и Джеймс хотели ответить, но тут к ним подошел врач.

— Господа родители. С ребенком все хорошо. Это всего лишь синдром Гронстена. Но ему стоит побыть у нас парочку дней. Понаблюдаем, удостоверимся, что все в порядке, и отпустим. Кто останется с ребенком? Который из отцов? – врач внимательно посмотрел на перепуганную пару.

— Конечно же, о-папочка, — уверенно заявил Луи. – А кто ж еще? О-отец должен заботиться о детях.

Все присутствующее недоуменно на него воззрились, и только Гарибальд хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Доктор, я останусь, а отец ребенка привезет все нужное завтра утром, — кивнул Альдар.

Джеймс запротестовал:

— Эту ночь я проведу тут с тобой, а завтра с утра все подвезу.

— Хорошо, господа, размещайтесь!

Альдара и Джеймса провели в семейную палату, куда вскоре привезли и ребенка. Луи и Гарибальд зашли следом.

— Так когда у вас свадьба? Вы уже выбрали дату? – с порога спросил отошедший от испуга Луи.

— Нет! Пока мы решили попробовать пожить вместе… — начал Джеймс.

— …И убедились, что нам так сложно, что проще жить раздельно.

— Это как? – удивленно воскликнул Луи.

— Мы будем жить вместе по выходным, — проговорил Джеймс и заглянул в глаза Альдара, ощущая полное согласие своего омеги, — а в течение недели у себя. Мы можем оставаться друг у друга и в течение недели, но главное, чтобы у нас было свое место, своя территория, свободная от всех.

— Но как так можно? – взвизгнул Луи. — Семья должна быть вместе. «Омега прилепится к альфе своему и не отлепится от него вовек. Истинно говорю!» — процитировал он какой-то религиозный текст.

— Тихо, Луи, малыш спит, имей совесть! – прошипел Джеймс.

Луи выскочил из палаты.

— Молодец, брат! Я горжусь тобой! – Гарибальд пожал руку Джеймсу, кивнул Альдару и тоже вышел, сказав напоследок: — Малыш, крепись!

***

— Альдар, — уже тихо проговорил Джеймс, держа Альдара за руки. — Мы все-таки решили? Мы разъедемся? Мы не попробуем снова? Может, уже на моей территории? У меня в квартире. Она на самом деле огромная.

— Нет, Джейми, ты не хочешь этого. И я не хочу. Мы оба в достаточной мере социофобы, чтобы не делить одну территорию. Я же чувствовал, как ты начал раздражаться. И меня это тоже напрягает. Это сложно. Мне хочется видеть тебя рядом. Но я хочу пространства. И ты хочешь так же. Мы можем быть все выходные вдвоем. И это чудесно. Но после работы ты хочешь тишины и никого не видеть. Я замечаю. Не знаю, как ты живешь с братом, но уверен, что по вечерам он тише мышки. Так ты устроен!

— Но!.. – Джеймс пытался еще что-то возразить, но в действительности ждал, что Альдар убедит его.

— Для кого ты это делаешь, Джеймс? Для себя? Для меня? Для брата? Общества?

Джеймс только сделал шаг вперед и прижал к себе Альдара.

— Но у меня одно условие!

— Какое? – спокойно проговорил Альдар, наслаждаясь ароматом Джеймса и поглядывая на сына.

— Мы заключим брак, и Нильс будет записан на меня.

Альдар кивнул и потянулся за поцелуем.

Их ждала тихая, камерная свадьба на шестерых в маленьком ресторанчике с Луи и Гарибальдом, постоянно переругивающимися и толкающими друг друга, а также с Виктором и его женихом. А после свадьбы Нильс обрел отца — на бумагах, конечно, потому что в его жизни тот был всегда.


End file.
